


trapped in the closet

by wtfmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Close Quarters, F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmulder/pseuds/wtfmulder
Summary: Scully and Mulder are trapped in Kersh's closet -- how do they pass the time?





	trapped in the closet

**14:10**

His hand beneath her ribs and his cock against her rear, she held her breath in anticipation.

She waited for him to say anything, anything at all to break the tension, but no jokes fell forth into her ear, into the cramped, dark closet they’d been occupying for the last ten minutes. 

As she nervously began to chatter – “It’s a natural biological response that happens to everybody” – he followed her – “I’m sorry, Scully–” but when they realized they were interrupting each other, the silence overtook them again and the air became a solid thing that pressed upon them from either side. Combined with the lust that filled her lungs and stoked the wet heat blazing between her thighs, it all felt so terribly claustrophobic. 

Behind her, on top of her, all around her, Mulder shifted, and her estimation of his size increased,  _greatly_ , and suddenly it was all she could think about; that long,  _fat_  cock moving in and out of her – oh, god – she gasped loudly, trailing into a moan when Mulder’s hand came up to clamp over her mouth. 

“Natural biological response, Scully?” he growled into her ear, and this time the grinding of his hips was purposeful. 

**14:15**

Her palms, pressed to the door in front of her, were beginning to slide down with her sweat. She brought them back up, held them firmly in place.

“Scully,” Mulder grunted in her neck, humid, tortured words: “You smell so _fucking good._ ”

He was not referring to her perfume. Her eyes closed, her clit swelled. Kersh’s meeting would go on for another thirty minutes.

**14:20**

The clock ticked backwards. Mulder’s hands alone took up too much space, so he found different places to rest them on her body. 

She  _tried_. Anything to get some air, to put some space between them, she  _tried._ But he sucked it all out of her, the oxygen and her good sense. 

He was bolder than she expected; he took her in fistfuls.  

**14:25**

It should not have startled her so much when his lips brushed the crook of her neck, followed by the tip of his tongue, her waist racked by his hands tight as an animal trying to keep its mate in place.

“I can’t stop,” he huffed into her ear, panicked greed, hips swiveling and lifting her heels off the ground with every sharp and pointed thrust. “Why can’t I stop?”

She licked her lips, again, again. When she moved forward slightly and felt the way her sodden panties clung to her, molded to her shape, her lashes fluttered, her knees shook. She held in her vibrating breath and reached into the darkness behind her.

**14:30**

With the back of her hand she rubbed his cock straining toward her in his dress slacks, her knuckles lightly pressing into the mouthwatering length of him. His panting breath in her ear, open mouthed and wet, alerted her to the possibility of being caught. The volume of it could shatter glass. She kept rubbing.

He dragged his hand from her ass up the length of her body, up, around, then down, fingertips sliding from her shoulder pad over her collarbone, into her blouse, underneath the flimsy cup of her bra. He pinched her nipple, rolled it around with his fingers, and felt her up as best as he could in the cramped space, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist, tilting her pelvis towards his and bending her toward the door.

**14:35**

When his hand delved down to cup her over her pants, moaning when he felt her juices pooling through the fabric, her hand flew to grab at his wrist and pull it back over her clenching stomach.

“Mm?” His hand inched downward again, determined and restless, her earlobe caught between his teeth. She snatched it back up and held on, shaking her head against his mouth.

“I can’t be quiet,” she hissed, and left it at that, firmly keeping him in safe territory.

He stiffened, tightening the knot of fire he’d tied around her body. “You  _can’t_?” He whispered loudly, elated.

**14:40**

Her saliva soaked through his suit jacket, her teeth clamped down in his flesh. He laughed when her clit slipped underneath his intelligent fingers and evaded his pinch, but he caught it anyway, and she couldn’t scream, so she bit him instead. 

Wrapping up sounds bled through the door: “That will be all, agents,” Kersh’s voice:  “I have a few questions about travel reimbursement–” shuffling papers, the scrape of a chair on the carpet. It only strengthened her need, made her jump in Mulder’s hand. He tamed her, took the wild animal of her pleasure and made it his.

“Shoulda been doing this for years,” he grunted, and his voice and the  _lewd_ , gaudy noise of his fingers gliding over her slick flesh nearly brought her to her knees.

But it was the sound of footsteps approaching the closet that did the trick. 

**14:45**

Her nails cut into her palms, her teeth split her bottom lip, and she licked away the blood as Kersh’s soft voice tiptoed closer, closer to the closet door, so close that if they were to open it she thought it might hit him. 

“Go ahead and let the machine take the messages, Arlene. I’ll be out of the office during your lunch break.”

She waited or the doorknob to turn and for it all to come crashing down.  It would take more than one set of hands to enumerate all the reasons she she should have lost her job over the years, but she would have never guessed that  _this_  sort of misconduct would be her downfall. What was she  _thinking_  – what were  _they_  thinking – how had this even  _happened –_

The footsteps led away, followed by a snick of a shutting, locking door. Her relief left her dizzy.

Behind her, Mulder chuckled, noisily sucked his fingers clean. She tapped her head against the doorframe.

**14:50**

Holding her breath, her pants newly zipped up, she opened the closet door with all the slowness of someone expecting the worst. Then she poked her head out through the tiny crack, slumping in gratitude to find the office completely empty. She stepped out of the closet, Mulder hot on her heels and then pushing past her as she firmly shut the door.

The open space cast everything in a new light, and watching Mulder literally run away from her chilled her to her bones. Good sense filled her lungs with the fresh air of the room as she waited for the inevitable. They wouldn’t talk about what happened. That was for the best. It didn’t matter that their clumsy fumbling had amounted to what was essentially the most singular experience of her sexual resume. It did not matter, of course, that what had happened in the closet was a culmination of six years’ worth of desire – desire to be close, in any capacity, desire to be as close as humanly possible. That closet had given them no room to do otherwise.

She watched Mulder’s hand – the one that had been inside of her – fall to the door knob and give it a good rattle, his head ducking down to peer through the eyehole. She combed her hair with her fingers, brushed at the wrinkles in her shirt and pants.

“Anyone out there?” she asked, sick at the thought of Arlene’s gossipy hawk-gaze trailing after the both of them. Mulder shook his head, rattled the knob once more.

“Nope.” Then he turned on his heel, advancing on her like he meant to put her in cuffs.

She licked her lips, backing up nervously. “Mulder, what–”

He kissed her, a ravenous, disorderly meeting of teeth and tongues, cupping her face in his palms until she melted back into him and brought up her own arms to wrap tightly around his neck. His knees buckled, and she took the prompt to tangle her legs around his hips as he hauled her up and began to carry her off. She only opened her eyes when he deposited her on a hard, paper-covered surface. Pens and office supplies went flying everywhere.

“Oh, Mulder –” she giggled, halfheartedly protesting as his kisses veered off from the corner of her mouth down to her chin. He couldn’t very well take her hesitance seriously, not with the way her heel hooked around his ass, or her fingers working deftly at the knot of his tie. “Not on Kersh’s  _desk_!”

“Oh, definitely on Kersh’s desk.” His gave a salacious roll of his hips, grinning when she groaned loud enough to cause trouble. “I know you better than you think, Scully.” He unbuttoned three buttons on her blouse, batting her hands away as they flew up to stop him. “This is the kind of shit that really turns you on, isn’t it?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she gasped, letting her head thunk against wood. Deputy Director Kersh’s nameplate went overboard, and she was embarrassed to think about what kind of damage she might be doing to the desk blotter. Her shirt open in flaps at her sides, Mulder lifted each leg to rid her of her heels and tossed them to the floor behind him.

“C’mon, you were gonna fuck me in that closet.” More of her lip licking when he started grinding his steely erection against her strong leg, his fingers fumbling with the side-clasp of her slacks.

“Was not,” she lied, doing nothing to help him undress her.

“We’re fine. Kersh is an asshole.” Her drenched panties next, not before he looked his fill. He watched himself peel them off of her, watched how the dark, sticky fabric clung to her lips, and she saw the violence in him, then, felt it as he ripped the underwear away, shoved her legs so far apart her muscles screamed, and the exposure – to the cool air, to his wrathful, starving gaze – left her quivering, mortified, wearing only her bra and the shirt drooping off her shoulders. Her pussy clenched around nothing. He saw it, and he grunted in approval.

“I, for one, am overjoyed at our decision to exit that closet.” One hand rested on her contracting belly, perhaps to warn her off from moving, the other worked at fishing his cock out of his pants. “I am appreciative… of such exquisite views as this.” She wanted to whine out and complain, tell him it wasn’t fair for her to be so spread out and open to him while she had nothing to look at. Then she lifted up on her elbows, peered down, and caught a glimpse of his dick jutting out proudly in his loose fist. She promptly flopped back down, squeezing her eyes shut. She was definitely dripping onto the desk blotter. Her ass slid smoothly when he stepped between her legs, pushing gently against the back of one thigh, spreading her wider.

It was the subtle things that reminded her of what was being done, and who was doing it to her, as her eyes remained closed. The way Mulder played with her body, equally rough and gentle, not afraid of breaking her and wanting to push her to her limit, but also taking much care and letting his hands take part in all the tenderness he’d been exuding for years, feathering over her ribs, stroking the back of her legs with undisguised reverence. The way he smelled, slightly overridden by the sweet musk of sex but still so essentially him, the sensory messages he gave off imprinted so deeply in her brain she sometimes thought she could smell or feel him even when he wasn’t in the room. He kissed her again as the head of his cock nudged her stiff clit, as he dragged himself through the humid, aching seam of her, and she knew she had tasted him before, too, before they ever kissed. She massaged his neck, fisted both of her hands in his unruly hair, tried not to scream when he shoved into her with a slight, deliberate snap of his hips.

Jesus, the stretch was just as good as she imagined it would be. Split open. Fuck, he was splitting her open. He panted against her open mouth as he drove into her, asking in broken syllables – you – okay – fuck –  _fuck_ – okay Scully – hurts? – and she hook her head, only half lying, rolling her hips to slam him back into her. Every ridge, every vein, she felt it all acutely, sucked him in deeper with each fevered thrust, clutching at him with her slick hands and slick cunt every time he moved to draw himself partway out of her.

His hands fanned over her waist, holding her down and keeping her wiggling ass in place as she tried to bring her knees up and hook them over his shoulders. The bizarre thought hit her – _thank God, thank God, I absolutely deserve a huge cock after the amount absolute bullshit that I’ve been through_ – and then she tried to convince herself that if it was meant to be she truly wouldn’t have cared, it would feel amazing anyway, and then she settled with the fact that things were the way they were, and if it was at all beneficial to her in the moment then it was just a lucky coincidence. He pounded into her, toiling away, sweat accumulating in all the ridges of his muscles, making his shirt stick to him. She sighed happily, begged him through her throat to go _deeper_.

He growled and did something to change the angle – twisted her a bit, pulling her left leg to hang over his left shoulder so she was lying more on her side, holding her body up with her elbow as he thrust back into her and wrapping his arms around her upper thigh. She could feel herself tighten around him, clamp down like she might never let him go. But something else, too, there was more power behind his actions...

She tossed her head back, saw that his knee was slightly propped up, his foot digging into the rung on the second drawer. Like he might climb onto the desk. She threw a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, and his ministrations wavered as he ripped it away from her. She strained to keep her leg in place.

“No one’s out there,” he hissed, slamming her wrist down on the desk and keeping it pinned.

She shook her head rapidly, nestling her cheek into the cold wood. “You’re going to get us fired.” She kept her arm in place even as he slid his palm roughly between her thighs. Her leg came down then, trapping his hand.

He shoved it upward, grinding the heel against her clit and fucking her so hard the desk creaked perilously with their movements. She squealed, her body jolting at the sudden, overstimulating contact, and her orgasm caught her off guard. It went off like a flare gun, lighting up bright red in her clit and setting fire to the rest of her. Whatever she was yelling must’ve pleased Mulder greatly, for within seconds he was bellowing deeply into the office in which their boss conducted his most important business – fucking them over – and spurting into her in hot, stinging waves, crushing his mouth to the space between her nose and her top lip and rubbing his sweat soaked body against her bare skin.

“Fuck,” he grunted, slumping his entire weight on top of her. Already breathless, she pushed him off of her and he complied, balling up his fists on the desk and hunching over as if he’d been punched in the gut. “Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking Christ.”

“We’ve got to clean this up,” she panted, unsticking her ass from the blotter. She cringed when she felt the mess between her legs begin to seep, and worriedly poked at Mulder until he sluggishly pulled himself out of his heap. “Oh, god. We have to clean this up, Mulder.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, reaching down to stuff himself back in his pants.

They were silent on the elevator ride back down to the basement, Mulder fiddling with his tie until it appeared semi-decent, Scully standing perfectly still and ignoring each and every agent  as they took in her disheveled hair and Mulder’s manic demeanor.

For a moment, despite everything, that dread came back, and Scully half-expected to walk into their office without a word shared between them, even as his seed spilled into her underwear, even as her neck bore the mark of his need for her. The thought made her feel empty. Maybe Mulder had been talking about the kind of “shit” that turned  _him_ on, and she had been a circumstantial plus.

But then, before they reach the office door, his hand wrapped around her wrist, and then he was tugging her to the left instead of the right. A door closed, and then it was nothing but darkness and his hot breath spilling out over her cheek.

“There’s a closet down here, too.” He kissed her sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely storybycorey, who sent me this sentence: His hand beneath her ribs and his cock against her rear, she held her breath in anticipation.
> 
> The game was for me to add on five more sentences, and then I just kept going with it, updating it all in 6 sentence parts until the very last chapter.


End file.
